Telumar
= Telumar = Location Telumar is located in the northwest of Xaria. It is sandwiched between Uragoth to the south, and Orenvale and Gesnor to the north. Icara forms its north and western border, while Dakkor lies to the east. Land In the east, Telumar is covered with mountains and pine forests. The mountains lower into foothills and rolling hills toward the center of the country. The western area is covered with deciduous forests. Common Races Humans, Halflings Resources The mountains and pine forests in the west provide a natural defense against invasions. In some areas of the east, logging thrives, with the wood being used to make furniture and household items, which can be sold in the marketplaces. Some people in the area raise goats for milk and cheese, and do self-serving terrace farming. These products are not traded on the open market, but on occasion are used to barter with neighbors for goods and services. The central hills support the raising of grazing animals, such as sheep and cows. Wool and leather goods are sold on the open market for a higher price than the quality would suggest. The forests in the west provide lumber for building materials. In some areas maple trees are tapped to make syrup. Other trees are stripped for the healing properties of their bark. Magik is not a prevalent practice in Telumar, and therefore they must seek medical relief through other means. Past The country of Telumar was formed in 488, in the aftermath of a civil revolution in the country formerly known as Hartwig. For hundreds of years, Hartwig was a relatively small country run by the Hartwig family. For all intents and purposes, Hartwig seemed a peaceful trading country. Trade thrived, with foreigners from all countries welcome to pass through marketplaces to do business and rest from their travels. People of Hartwig were a trusting lot, contented with the business of surviving. That all changed. Money that was supposed to go to improving the roads and buildings, to increase trading, was discovered missing. After an investigation, it was uncovered that the Hartwig family had embezzled funds from the taxes. Trust was extremely important to the people, so this discovery came as quite a blow. Civil unrest soon occurred. The general public formed a militia and ousted the governing body. All members of the Hartwig family were run out of the country and the people began the arduous task of rebuilding. The country was then renamed Telumar. Present The once open borders are now strictly regulated. People of Telumar are suspicious of anyone wishing to pass through without specific business in Telumar. Travel papers are carefully checked and outsiders are often watched by the policing forces (or spied upon). Trade regulations have been formed and are strictly enforced. Trader’s wares are often inspected before they are allowed to enter marketplaces. The forts of Verig and Herun were formed to enhance defenses against Dakkor and Uragoth. Trade is still the main focus of the economy. Traders bring their wares to sell in the marketplaces of Llumbar and Selmur. Towns of Note Derig - This town is the capital, which is located in the northeast. Fort Verig - It is the eastern fort city formed a few years ago to keep an eye on Dakkor’s borders and suspicious people trying to pass through Telumar. Fort Herun - It is a newer fort on the southeast border designed to keep an eye on Uragoth. Selmur - This town is the northern marketplace and the center of northern trade. Rellan - It is a western lumbering town with small mills and low population. Llumbar -This is the western marketplace controlling the trade and information from the outside regions. Capital Derig is the capital of Telumar. It’s the home for the governing body, as well as the hub of the trade industry and standing militia. Government The governing body now consists of elected officials and representatives. Three governors rule the country according to the rules put forth and voted on by the board of representatives. There is an explicitly designed set of checks and balances, so change is slow at best. The representatives write the laws and the governors interpret them. The militia enforces the laws according to the governors’ interpretations. All budgeting concerns are voted on by the general public and spending reports are issued regularly. 'Military' Telumar doesn’t have a vast military. They have a standing militia, which serves as the country’s protection. It mans the forts, patrols the borders and keeps the peace. 'Of Interest' Telumar has no significant magikal study. There are some who dabble in the healing arts and natural occurring magik, but there are no great wizards or schools to study magik. Category:Lands